1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rolling shutters for covering windows, doors and other portal openings of a building structure and, more particularly, to an improved rolling shutter assembly having slats which are structured and disposed for sliding travel within spaced, parallel tracks in a manner which withstands high wind velocities and forced entries without disengagement of the slats from the track.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Protective shutters for covering windows, doors and other portal openings of a building structure (i.e. homes and buildings) are well known in the art. In most cases, shutters are used for the primary purpose of protecting windows and doors from high wind velocities and flying debris during tropical storms and hurricanes. Protective shutters are also useful to provide added security and privacy, as well as to block unwanted sunlight from entering a home or building which thereby may reduce the cost for cooling the interior space.
Of particular relevance to the present invention are rolling shutter assemblies which typically include elongate plastic (PVC) or aluminum slats that are hinged together along their top and bottom edges. The slats are typically arranged horizontally between a pair of vertical side tracks anchored to a building wall structure, on opposite sides of a window or door. The tracks are structured and disposed to allow for sliding movement of the slats along the tracks between a stored, rolled-up position and a fully deployed, unrolled position wherein the slats are disposed in protective, covering relation to the window or door.
One major problem which is common to many existing rolling shutter designs is the lack of structural integrity between the slats and the tracks. In many instances, the slats are retained within the tracks with the use of screws which attach to the opposite ends of the slats and extend outwardly therefrom. Typically, with this type of assembly, the screws are fitted with screw bosses which are received between the inwardly directing fins within the track. An enlarged flange on the head of the screw captivates the end of the screw behind the fins. This method of retaining the slats within the tracks has been found to be problematic in the past. Specifically, it has been found that the slats can become dislodged from the tracks during operation when moving the slats along the tracks. Also, it has been found that the screw heads are sometimes sheared off when a sufficient force of impact is applied to the slats. The use of plastic slats (e.g. PVC) has also been found to be extremely problematic due to the tendency of plastic material to flex excessively when subjected to impact forces. In fact, most rolling shutter assemblies which use plastic slats do not comply with current building code requirements due to excessive flexing which causes the slats to be dislodged from the track when subjected to an impact test.
In order to overcome the above-noted problems, various improvements to rolling shutter assemblies have been proposed. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,694 to Bernardo discloses an improvement in rolling shutters that includes a slat end retainer attached to the ends of individual shutter slats. The slat retainers are contoured and configured for securing a slat end to the side tracks of the rolling shutter assembly. Specifically, the slat end retainers each include a pair of contoured inner and outer flanges formed from a unitary body of molded rigid plastic (PVC or nylon). A slot is formed between the inner and outer flanges and is adapted to receive the fins of the side tracks therein, so that the slats are held within the tracks in a manner which permits sliding movement without disengagement or jamming of the slat ends. While the invention of Bernardo is an improvement in the rolling shutter art, the attachment of plastic slat end retainers to the slats can be problematic. Specifically, the structural integrity between the slats and the tracks is largely dependent on the rivets which secure the slat end retainer to the end of the slats. These rivets can be sheared when the slats are subjected to forces of impact, thereby causing separation and dislodgment of the slat end retainers from the ends of the slats and, accordingly, separation of the slats from the tracks. Also, the stem portion of the slat end retainers of the Bernardo assembly, which is made of a plastic material, can be sheared or cracked when subjected to forces of impact.
Accordingly, there remains an urgent need in the art of rolling shutters for an improved means for securing the ends of the slats within the tracks so that the slats do not become jammed within the track or disengaged from the track when subjected to high wind velocities and forces of impact. More particularly, there is an urgent need for an improvement in the structural integrity between the slats and the tracks in a rolling shutter assembly.
The present invention is directed to an improved rolling shutter assembly and includes a plurality of interconnecting metal slats moveably keyed within oppositely disposed side tracks. Each slat includes a front face, a rear face, and opposite end zones which travel within the respective tracks. Transverse slots are cut into the front and rear faces of the slats, at the opposite end zones and extend between the top and bottom edges of the slats. The slots are keyed to inwardly directed fins in the respective tracks to allow sliding movement of the end zones along the tracks while preventing jamming or disengagement of the slats from the tracks.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved rolling shutter assembly which provides for increased structural integrity between the slats and the tracks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved rolling shutter assembly which includes a plurality of integrally formed one-piece metal slats, including means thereon for retaining the slats within the tracks of the rolling shutter assembly.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved rolling shutter assembly, including a plurality of integrally formed, one-piece metal slats, and wherein each of the slats includes means integrally formed on the opposite ends for retaining the opposite ends of the slats within the tracks of the rolling shutter assembly.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved rolling shutter assembly which has fewer component parts than conventional rolling shutter assemblies.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved rolling shutter assembly which is less costly to manufacture than conventional rolling shutter assemblies.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved rolling shutter assembly which includes a plurality of different mounting brackets for mounting the tracks of the assembly to wall surfaces of a building structure to accommodate for a variety of installation requirements.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention are more readily apparent with reference to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.